


Disrupted

by Ahsoka1248 (CatandKaraForever)



Series: Taboo Affairs [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Desk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/Ahsoka1248





	Disrupted

POV: James Harrison  
I walked into the back office of my mom's work. I was there to pick her up, since her car had broken down, but she wasn't answering her phone. When I got into the office, I saw something that I had never expected to see. My mother Kira was sitting in her chair, her eyes closed and her head tilted back as the head of another woman, whose name I seemed to remember as Ashley, was buried between her legs. My mother's fingers were bunched in the other woman's hair and she was obviously receiving intense pleasure. I let out an involuntary gasp, and I felt my cock harden in my pants. My mother's eyes snapped open and she looked at me.

"Ashley," she muttered, "stop. We're being watched."

The red-haired Ashley raised her head out from between my mother's legs and turned, looking at me.

"Your son? You never told me he was so damn handsome, babe," Ashley said.

My mother rose from her chair and walked up to me.

"Listen, James, you can't tell your father what happened here."  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," I threatened.

"We'll make you happy," Ashley said, "if you don't."

My mother cupped my chin in one hand and kissed me gently. My mother's fingers found the edge of my belt and she unhooked it, pulling my pants down. She pulled down my underwear, and my cock sprang erect. Both her eyes and Ashley's widened. My mother pulled the buttons of her shirt apart, revealing her large and firm breasts. She had large dark red nipples. Ashley pulled off her own shirt. Her breasts were smaller but still perfect. Kira and Ashley crushed my cock between their breasts, and I moaned softly. They began to roll their breasts against my cock, and soon I cummed, splattering my cum onto their tits. I pulled my cock out of their breasts, and laid on my back. My mother lowered herself onto my face and I flicked my tongue into her dark red slit, my arms wrapping around her legs. At the same time, Ashley lowered herself onto my cock. I moaned as her pussy engulfed my cock. My mother and Ashley kissed again and made out while they rode me. Soon I cummed, shooting my seed into Ashley's womb. Ashley cummed as well, her juices spilling onto my cock. My mother cummed, and I swallowed it all. My mother laid on her back and beckoned me forth. I thrusted myself into her pussy as Ashley lowered herself onto my mother's face. My mother began to eat her lover out while I fucked her. Soon I cummed for the second time, my cum filling my mother. Ashley cummed into my mother's mouth. I pulled out and Ashley spoke.

"That was fucking fantastic. Your son is great, Kira," she said. 


End file.
